1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for mounting a complete stator and, more particularly, to a method for mounting such a stator in a surrounding housing having relatively thin walls made of, for instance, a sheet of non-corrosive material such as aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore stator housings have normally been formed with relatively rigid and thick walls which have been worked and given such measurements that the stator could be press-fit into the housing or the housing was heated prior to the mounting to obtain a shrink fit.
These methods mean that a relatively heavy construction is required which demands expensive pre- and post-working in order to secure an absolute concentricity between the bearing guidings for the rotor and the inner diameter of the stator.